


Ma cos'è, in fondo, l'amore? [23/50_lovequotes]

by innominecarbohydrates



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (Ché la vita è già triste di suo), (Sì lo so che nulla di tutto questo è mai successo ma lasciateci sognare), (almeno credo??), (in generale), Apologies, Awkwardness, Bitterness, Comfort, Community: 50_lovequotes, Consequences, Desire, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Discovery, Feelings, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Having Faith, Hugs, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Missing Moments, Music, Realization, Regret, Running Away, Separations, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Smile, Stars, Surprises, Tears, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wishes, Wonderful, ah ora che ho imparato a mettere i tag nessuno mi ferma più, ma non è tutto rose e fiori si sa, raga non lo so
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Cinquanta frasi d'amore per cinquanta momenti...che con l'amore dovrebbero più o meno averci a che fare!(E un sentito ringraziamento a tutti voi del fandom~)
Relationships: Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. I would go anywhere to get to you, so why is it that all you have to do is smile to get to me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+fandom).

> Perché oggi è esattamente l'anniversario della longfic che considero il mio ufficiale biglietto d'ingresso un po' stropicciato nel fandom dei MetaMoro, la storia grazie alla quale ho forse capito di riuscire a mettere due frasi in croce che abbiano significato, e tecnicamente ho pure raggiunto il traguardo di 50 fic /solo/ su questi due poveri cristi, quindi non posso non dedicare a tutti voi che mi avete supportato sin dal primo AU assurdo una più che appropriata raccolta di cinquanta storie brevi, su cinquanta frasi d'amore.
> 
> Grazie, davvero. A tutti tutti tutti voi~ ♡
> 
> <s>Mi rimangio tutto se linkate/screenate qualcosa a chicchessia, sappiatelo.</s>

**I would go anywhere to get to you, so why is it that all you have to do is _smile _to get to me?**

* * *

È che Ermal non ci penserebbe neanche, se non glielo facessero notare gli altri.

Vorrebbe dire tanti _ no _ a Fabrizio, ora che sono agli inizi e possono ancora mettere dei paletti. _ Non abbracciarmi, e non toccarmi, e non coinvolgermi in ogni idea che ti viene in mente perché poi a me viene da dirti di sì e – _

«Allora ci stai?»

Sbuffa. «T'ho detto di no, Fabrì, sono stufo delle band.»

E Fabrizio nasconde quel sorrisetto dietro una mano, dietro la scusa di poggiarvisi e mettere il gomito sul ginocchio, in attesa della prossima domanda dell'intervistatore. «Okay...»

Ed Ermal si ritrova a mordersi la lingua, perché l'ha capito fin da subito che a Fabrizio gli basta sorridere per far fare a lui qualunque cosa, anche una pazzia. Non che già non ne faccia di per sé, eh.

E non ci pensa, davvero, ma anche per le cose più piccole e stupide che non gli interessano e alle quali dice, ovviamente, _ no_, poi sente la voce di Vige alle orecchie che gli fa _ però quando Fabrizio te l'ha chiesto hai detto sì!, _ed Ermal capisce che è veramente da farsi mettere sottoterra, ché tanto la fossa se l'è scavata lui stesso.

Poco ne sa che per Fabrizio è lo stesso, ché quando è lui a ridere, o sorridere – o sghignazzare malvagiamente, già che c'è, visto quanto adori prenderlo in giro – il suo cervello parte per tutt'altra destinazione, altrimenti non se ne verrebbe con tutte quelle idee a cui lui gli dice puntualmente _ no,_ tutti quei complimenti che prontamente ribalta.

Però a questo Ermal non ci arriva. Ma che farebbe qualunque cosa per Fabrizio – e che la situazione a questo punto s'è fatta più imbarazzante del previsto – a questo, be', ci è arrivato _eccome_.

* * *

_Andrei ovunque per raggiungerti, quindi perché tutto quello che devi fare tu è **sorridere** per raggiungere me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link alla raccolta: https://50-lovequotes.livejournal.com/profile
> 
> Un classico che più classico non si può. Personalmente ero indecisa fra Marco e Andrea per la voce interiore di Ermal, ma per una volta ho deciso di lasciare il buon Montanari a riposo (#let Macco rest 2kALWAYS).  
Magari in questa raccolta l'amore verrà declinato in altre sfumature che solo quelle romantiche, magari no, ma se a un sorriso di una persona capitoliamo, non vuol dire che è perché ne siamo pure un po' persi, no?~


	2. Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't hold back.

**Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't ** ** _hold back_****.**

* * *

Ermal è crollato. Crollato a piangere come un bambino.

Fabrizio non l'ha mai visto a questo modo; non avrebbe mai _ immaginato _ di vederlo ridursi a questo modo.

«_ Me l'avevano detto, che di te non ci si poteva fidare; me l'avevano detto, che combinavi solo casini; me l'avevano detto…! _»

Ma il veleno di quelle parole è disciolto nelle lacrime che gli rigano il viso, nei singhiozzi che gli scuotono le spalle. Nella valanga che è riuscita a far crollare ogni sua più resistente difesa, certezza, speranza.

E anche Fabrizio vorrebbe piangere, almeno un po'; lo frena solo il fatto che lui _ quella cosa _ se l'aspettava. Perché il dolore che gli stritola il cuore è lo stesso che vede riflesso nelle lacrime di Ermal, se non di più.

Ha paura di toccarlo, gli sembra così fragile in questo momento, ma Fabrizio sa che Ermal non lo è affatto.

Si rialzerà. Dopotutto, la colpa di quella caduta non è sua.

Fabrizio si sporge verso di lui, gli sfiora con le labbra una guancia, gli bacia via una lacrima.

«Sistemerò tutto», gli dice, scostandosi, togliendogli dal viso quei due capelli appiccicatisi, e un'altra lacrima che vi era rimasta intrappolata. «Sistemo tutto io.»

Ermal non dice nulla, lo guarda come se fosse appena sbarcato da un altro pianeta, ma almeno non piange più.

E per Fabrizio, questo è sufficiente.

* * *

_ I baci sono come le lacrime. Gli unici veri sono quelli che non riesci a _ ** _trattenere_**_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'esasperazione la fa da padrona - ovviamente il setting è quello dell'accusa di plagio - e in uno stato del genere, ché vedi il mondo crollarti addosso amplificato per mille, pentirsi del disastro fatto è la prima cosa che viene in mente. Anche se la colpa non è nostra, o proprio di nessuno.  
Anche i nostri cantanti preferiti sono comuni mortali, e non riesco a trovare realistico uno scenario di totale e incondizionata fiducia nel loro caso, dove, pur con tutta l'ammirazione e l'intesa che volete, si conoscono relativamente da pochissimo per fidarsi a tal punto, e ammetto che era un'idea poi morta del Writober scrivere di Ermal che rinfacciava a Fabrizio quanto l'avessero avvertito che era poco affidabile e sul genere.  
Tutto questo, però, tutta la negatività che un fattaccio inevitabilmente porta con sé, non implica che non ci si debba risollevare, che non ci si possa tendere una mano a vicenda. E farlo nonostante le probabilità siano tutte contro, prendendo l'altro sulle spalle per un po' finché non si rialzerà, per me anche quello è un gesto d'amore, di _qualunque_ forma lo si voglia intendere~


	3. It's funny how someone can live each and every day without knowing that their existence is the reason you live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: aggiunte le note di fondo anche ai capitoli precedenti, perché non so proprio trattenermi.

**It's funny how someone can live each and every day without knowing that their existence is the ** ** _reason_ ** ** you live.**

* * *

Voleva mollare, Ermal, ad un certo punto.

Oh, si è tutti bravi a dire che non è per il riconoscimento che si fa quel che si fa, ma se pare tutta fatica sprecata, uno poi non è così stupido a non coglierne i segnali. Lui non lo era, per esempio.

Però, però…

Però poi tornava sempre a _ quel _ CD, a _ quelle _ canzoni, a _ quel _ ragazzo, poi uomo che non s'è mai dato per vinto, nonostante gli alti e bassi, nonostante gli avessero remato contro.

Ermal sapeva pure che non era storia nuova nella musica italiana, che c'erano un mucchio di altri cantanti con vicende più o meno simili alle spalle, e le cui canzoni lui adorava.

Però sempre a _ quel _ CD ritornava.

E quando, neanche molto tempo dopo l'ultima volta che erano stati entrambi in quello stesso studio televisivo, Ermal rivede e riascolta Fabrizio cantare, anche il suo orgoglio capisce che, forse, un po' delle sue parole c'entrano qualcosa nel viaggio che ha fatto per arrivare fin lì.

Ma se un giorno glielo dirà mai, è un'altra storia ancora.

* * *

_ È buffo come qualcuno possa vivere ogni singolo giorno senza sapere che la loro esistenza è la _ ** _ragione_ ** _ per cui tu vivi. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il vero scenario di questo capitolo, in realtà, è la differenza fra l'anno in cui Ermal ha visto l'esibizione di Fabrizio ad Amici, quando era ancora suo fan e basta, e poi quella in cui erano ormai diventati i compari che si definivano loro stessi.  
Qualunque cosa vogliate vederci in come Ermal consideri Fabrizio, se per sua stessa ammissione è stato suo fan di lunga data, non riesco a non pensare io che, come può aver fatto da altre canzoni, anche dai suoi testi può aver tratto qualcosa~


	4. A little jealousy in a relationship is healthy. It's nice to know that someone is afraid to lose you.

**A little ** ** _jealousy_ ** ** in a relationship is healthy. It's nice to know that someone is afraid to lose you.**

* * *

«_ Perché poi Fabrizio Moro è geloso, capito? _»

«Io _non_ _sono_ geloso», puntualizza Fabrizio ad un tratto, un giorno che neanche ci stavano pensando più, a quella frase. «Però sembra che vuoi scrivere e cantare con tutti, tranne che con me!»

Ermal sorride. «È l'ispirazione, Fabrì, che ci vuoi fare?»

Fabrizio sa che ci farebbe qualcosa con quel sorrisetto innocente, tipo cancellarglielo. E non è geloso, no, non è mica regredito a quand'era un ragazzino!

La sua è nostalgia, non gelosia, che diavolo.

«Me lo fai sapere, almeno, quando uscirà il tuo album nuovo?»

Ermal ridacchia, a questo punto. «Che c'è, Bizio, hai paura che sparisco per sempre dai radar?»

_ No,_ pensa Fabrizio: sa bene che Ermal è troppo legato alla sua musica e ai suoi Lupi per sparire sul serio – a loro, _ loro!_, ci tiene veramente.

E per lui, che cosa resta? Che cos’è _ restato_, oltre ai ricordi?

«...ehi.»

Ermal gli rivolge uno sguardo diverso da quello che stava reggendo fino a poco prima; questo è indagatore, attento, sotto gli strati e strati di sorrisi dietro cui si maschera, e Fabrizio si sorprende di quanto ormai si sia allenato a riconoscerli.

«Se _ io _ ho detto _ a te _di non sparire, sarà perché un po’ a te ci tengo, o no?»

Gli pare quasi di tornare a respirare dopo un’apnea di ore.

E Fabrizio non si fa scrupoli se poi Ermal lo rimprovererà che si è gettato ad abbracciarlo, tanto è il calore che sente gli è sbocciato nel petto a quella risposta che non aveva il coraggio di aspettarsi.

* * *

_ Un po' di _ ** _gelosia_ ** _ in una relazione è salutare. È bene sapere che c'è qualcuno che ha paura di perderti. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Un po' di gelosia_ esiste in qualunque tipo di relazione, inutile negarlo, dal partner romantico all'amicizia più stretta che sentiamo di voler condividere poco cogli altri _perché_. E il 'prompt' che Ermal stia duettando un po' con tutti, ma non (di nuovo) con Fabrizio che gli ha pure chiesto esplicitamente di fare una band, mi sembrava praticamente perfetto 😂


	5. Find someone who will stay awake just to watch you sleep.

**Find someone who will stay awake just to watch you ** ** _sleep_****.**

* * *

Gli ha chiesto di restare. Per scherzo, ma in verità è che ha una paura fottuta dei suoi sogni, _ adesso_, se si addormentasse da solo.

Fabrizio è restato. E crede che stia dormendo.

Ermal lo sa perché, attraverso lo spiraglio delle palpebre socchiuse, lo spia mentre, occhiali sul naso e schiena contro i cuscini, se ne sta a leggere le notizie sul telefono perché quel dannato televisore non trasmette una cosa che sia in italiano. La cosa lo fa sorridere, più che ridere realmente; di Fabrizio sente che non riuscirebbe a ridere facilmente. Questa cosa invece lo trascina in un abisso di pensieri da cui annaspa per uscire in fretta, perché Ermal non vuole vedere cosa gli riservi il fondo.

Poi Fabrizio chiude il telefono – Ermal lo sa perché intravede dalle palpebre la luce sparire dal suo volto – si toglie gli occhiali dal naso – Ermal lo percepisce perché sente il rumore della montatura che si sposta – e gli dà uno sguardo – ma Ermal ha già chiuso gli occhi, prima che lo potesse scoprire. Ma sente comunque i suoi occhi su di sé.

A Ermal non piace essere guardato mentre dorme, non lo fa sentire _ al sicuro_; più che altro è lui che si addormentava, _ prima_, guardando l'altra persona nel letto scivolare nel sonno, per essere sicuro che fosse _ al sicuro_. Doveva proteggerli, si diceva, più che altro dalle proprie paure, temendo che potessero sbucar fuori a mangiarsi pure loro.

Probabilmente è per questo che non gli dà fastidio che Fabrizio vegli su di lui – né che gli scosti quel ricciolo dalla fronte, ed Ermal si ritrova a trattenersi dall'arricciare il naso e farsi così beccare che è ancora sveglio – perché lui sarebbe in grado di respingerle, le sue paure.

Ed Ermal sente di non avere più tanto timore dei sogni in cui cadrà.

* * *

_ Trova qualcuno che resterà sveglio solo per guardarti _ ** _dormire_**_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premesso che una persona che mi guardi dormire io la trovo inquietante abbestia, in questo pezzo ho cercato di inserire quanto possibile il senso di sicurezza che ci dà una persona in cui riponiamo fiducia, in questo caso Ermal che si fida di Fabrizio perché in fondo ha molta, molta più paura di lui.  
Tutto il resto sono prompt che la frase ha portato con sé, ma spero che sia trasparita più di tutti - oltre al contesto che è l'Eurovision di Lisbona - proprio la fiducia reciproca, tanto da parte di Ermal in Fabrizio che di questi nell'accettare la richiesta dell'altro e i perché che gli nasconde. Mentre dormiamo siamo più vulnerabili, che russiamo come grizzly o meno, e romanticamente o no, io credo che ci voglia una bella dose di fiducia nell'altro se gli chiediamo di guardarci - e, non ammettendolo, proteggerci~


	6. A dream is just a dream until you make it come true.

**A ** ** _dream_ ** ** is just a dream until you make it come true.**

* * *

« _ Questo non è un sogno, Fabrizio; questa è la realtà, la _ tua  _ realtà! _ »

Lo è? Fabrizio teme di svegliarsi ad ogni battito d'occhi che fa. Sarebbe comunque felicissimo del sogno che ha fatto, se fosse soltanto quello.

E se anche vede sfocato, un po' è colpa delle luci – perché nei sogni non è mai tutto definito, no? – un po' del sudore – ché gli pare di aver ripercorso tutta la strada già fatta, tutta in una sera,  _ quella _ sera – e un po' anche delle lacrime – sono anche quelle del se stesso del passato, il ragazzo che piange perché vede, tocca con mano, che finalmente qualcosa di  _ suo _ l'ha fatta, che si è salvato.

Ermal, al suo fianco, un braccio attorno alla sua vita, invece è chiarissimo, non lo vede distorto come tutto il resto.

E Fabrizio non è così ingenuo da non pensare che un po' con quel suo sogno non c'abbia a che fare anche lui.

* * *

_ Un  _ ** _sogno_ ** _ è solo un sogno finché non lo fai avverare. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Il fatto che i nostri protagonisti si scrivano le fanfiction da soli aiuta TANTISSIMO, devo dire 😂)  
Per quanto l'uno non c'entri coi sogni dell'altro - hanno realizzato le loro carriere da soli, non grazie all'aiuto reciproco - allo stesso tempo è anche il contrario - ammettiamolo, la collaborazione di NMAFN ha fatto schizzare la loro popolarità più in alto di quanto non sarebbe successo senza; inoltre, da un punto di vista 'singolo', Ermal ha collaborato con un artista che ammirava e Fabrizio...be', a quanto pare ha ritrovato l'ispirazione da tutto questo.  
Lo scenario è il concerto all'Olimpico del 2018, con tutto il carico emozionale e il significato che si porta dietro, un po' il realizzarsi di un sogno per il nostro protagonista. E nel far diventare i nostri sogni realtà, inevitabilmente incrociamo una o più persone che, con quel che ci lasciano, ci fanno aggiungere un gradino in più alla nostra scalata alla vetta, e fra tutti i 'gradini' che Fabrizio può aver collezionato per arrivare fino a quel punto, mi sembra poco probabile che Ermal non sia tra quelli~


	7. You are everything I never knew I always wanted.

**You are everything I never knew I always ** ** _wanted_****.**

* * *

_ Ti voglio. _

Due parole semplici semplici, ma che ne nascondono, di significati.

E il desiderio carnale non c'entra, Ermal sa che quello che prova è molto più che una voglia effimera per un'ora in una camera d'albergo. Sa che il pezzettino del suo cuore che Fabrizio gli ha portato via, non ha nessun altro nome tranne che il suo.

_ Voglio te, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e povertà… _

Sorride come per ridere. Si è ammattito dietro a un sogno impossibile. Desideriamo proprio per desiderare, mai per ottenere, giusto?

Ma adesso è felice. E non vuole tornare ad essere come prima.

Quando ancora non sapeva che nome portava quel pezzetto del suo cuore, e che gli era sfuggito prima di potersene accorgere, corso incontro a un desiderio improvvisamente troppo reale perché Ermal se lo faccia scappare di nuovo dalle dita.

* * *

_ Tu sei tutto ciò che non sapevo di aver sempre _ ** _voluto_**_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché il 'volere' una persona nella propria vita non indica necessariamente solo il bisogno fisico, ma anche quello 'spirituale', mentale, che una volta che lo troviamo nella cosiddetta altra metà non riusciamo più a fare a meno di lei: perché si dice proprio "l'altra metà", infatti, se quella persona non è ciò che ci rende completi, e per questo non riusciamo a non pensare di volerla con noi?~  
(C'è questo mito di Platone sulle anime gemelle, in cui l'essere umano, un tempo senza genere, venne diviso in due dagli dei e condannato a cercare la propria metà; tra l'altro il mito in questione asserisce che gli umani erano formati da una coppia di genere opposto o anche dello stesso genere, il che a mio parere è un bel VAFFANCULO OMOFOBIA da parte del IV secolo avanti Cristo 👍👍👍)


	8. I would rather have thirty minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special.

**I would rather have thirty minutes of ** ** _wonderful_ ** ** than a lifetime of nothing special.**

* * *

Gli basta guardarli per pochi istanti, a Fabrizio, per capire che fra quegli artisti di strada e lui ed Ermal non ci sono affatto differenze.

Entrambi portano un po' di meraviglia alla gente che li guarda – che li ascolta, nel loro caso specifico. Quella che talvolta vede brillare sui volti di chi lo ascolta, che chi va ai suoi concerti dice di aver provato, che lui stesso provava da ragazzo nei confronti dei suoi idoli. O di quando ha preso i suoi figli in braccio, per la prima volta.

Pochi istanti di magia. Lui è da tutta una vita, che vorrebbe che la  _ sua _ vita fosse  _ tutta _ così.

Per questo, Fabrizio cerca di non pensare al fatto che quei giorni straordinari – perché proprio fuori dal suo ordinario, perché non ci avrebbe mai pensato per davvero sarebbero potuti accadere – si stiano assottigliando sempre di più.

Ché casa gli mancherà pure, ma sa quanto male gli farà la nostalgia, quando si girerà per dire a Ermal qualunque cosa, anche la prima che gli passerà per la testa, e non lo troverà lì al suo fianco.

E non gli è concesso di trovarselo accanto ogni giorno come se fosse la normalità, e la normalità straordinaria di quei giorni Fabrizio  _ sa _ che gli mancherà ancor di più e quindi è meglio che non ci pensi fin da adesso, così magari non farà troppo male poi.

Perché fa già male il solo pensiero di staccarsene.

* * *

_ Preferirei avere trenta minuti di  _ ** _meraviglia_ ** _ che una vita di nulla di speciale. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lungi dal considerare di poca importanza le precedenti relazioni dei due artisti, ché una storia, per quanto finita, ha pur sempre un peso non indifferente soprattutto se sentita, qui più che altro volevo parlare (ancora, già) del contesto di Lisbona e di quella vicinanza speciale che sentiamo solo con quella certa persona, che si tratti di una settimanella da gita scolastica o meno, e del legame comunque stretto che vi si instaura.  
In fin dei conti, ci rende sempre tristi dover tornare alla "normalità" di casa dopo quei giorni "speciali" in cui eravamo lontani da tutto e da tutti, specie se in compagnia di qualcuno che ci sorprendiamo a voler rivedere al nostro fianco nella vita di tutti i giorni, o sbaglio?~


	9. You can't stay mad at someone who makes you laugh.

**You can't stay ** ** _mad_ ** ** at someone who makes you laugh.**

* * *

Immusonirsi perché un  _ amico _ non ha mantenuto una promessa, Ermal credeva di aver disimparato a farlo molto, moltissimo tempo fa.

E ora, sudato, stremato e con la voglia di allontanarsi da quei riflettori e dal campo sulle gambe che non sa ancora quanto gli reggeranno, l'ultima cosa che desidera è proprio rilasciare un'intervista.

E non se n'era accorto, davvero, lui che si vantava di questo e di quello; concentrato com'era sul non far trasparire quanto fosse sotto sotto scazzato, poi.

Non ha affatto previsto l'abbraccio di Fabrizio a tradimento, né che alla fine avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa, e non di certo che l'avrebbe fatto ridere.

Ermal improvvisamente non sente né la stanchezza, né più il suo umor nero, solo lo stomaco che gli duole per quella troppa felicità che si sforza di contenere.

Gli pare quasi, anzi, che fra tutti i riflettori che gli puntano addosso quella luce troppo intensa, sia un sole che nessuno vede eccetto lui a brillare di più.

* * *

_ Non puoi restare  _ ** _arrabbiato_ ** _ con qualcuno che ti fa ridere. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il contesto è la Partita del Cuore del 30 maggio 2018 - e SÌ, ho cercato in tutto l'archivio una fic che riportasse la data precisa, perché sono ESATTAMENTE la mentecatta che dico di essere.  
Ad ogni modo, e penso che l'abbiamo provato un po' tutti nella vita, non c'è niente di più bello nell'essere sorpresi dalla presenza di qualcuno a cui teniamo, il che è quello che ho cercato di esprimere in questo capitoletto~


	10. I look at him, and he looks back with those incredible eyes, smiles, and it pathetically makes my entire day.

**I look at him, and he looks back with those incredible eyes, ** ** _smiles_****, and it pathetically makes my entire day.**

* * *

Fabrizio non ci avrebbe scommesso che Ermal sorridesse poi molto. La prima volta che gliel'ha visto fare – ed è molto dopo l'incontro che lui neanche più ricordava, ma che a quanto pare a Ermal piace rammentarglielo con un sorrisetto vispo – gliel’aveva anche detto, di sorridere di più.

Perché era bello. Perché non c’era niente a quel mondo, nessuna noia, nessun incidente, per il quale perdere il sorriso. E anche perché nessun fan seguirebbe mai un cantante perennemente musone, se voleva proprio sentirselo dire.

E a furia di farlo ridere, d’imbarazzo o sinceramente, di farlo sogghignare come sa fare solo lui per una battuta inevitabilmente ai suoi danni, Fabrizio non ci avrebbe scommesso neanche su quanto facesse piacere a lui stesso vedere il volto di Ermal illuminarsi. Una luce, pareva, in quei momenti. Già.

Non aveva messo in conto neanche che prima o poi se lo sarebbe fatto sfuggire ad alta voce.

* * *

_ Lo guardo, e lui mi guarda di rimando con quegli occhi incredibili, _ ** _sorride_**_, e pateticamente questo mi rende felice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *he looks at me and i look at him meme playing in the distance* Avete presente quando la persona che ci piace sorride, e improvvisamente noi non ci capiamo più niente? Bene.  
Per questa frase, per quanti ne abbiamo di momenti in cui tutt'e due fanno i mammalucchi di fronte all'altro, non mi sembrava più azzeccato che il riferimento a quando Fabrizio descrisse Ermal come una luce.  
<s>Madò quanto mi sta facendo venire la carie 'sta raccolta, è imbarazzante XD</s>


	11. I don't love you because I need you; I need you because I love you.

**I don't love you because I ** ** _need_ ** ** you; I need you because I love you.**

* * *

«Ma questo cerchio deve proprio chiudersi?»

Lo sente andar via, Ermal. Lo sente andar via e quel che è peggio, sente che non può farci assolutamente niente – peggio ancora, gli sta bene che finisca a quel modo. Perché lo sapeva. Ma non aveva mai pensato seriamente a quando quel momento sarebbe giunto.

Fabrizio lo guarda come se allontanarsi un altro passo da lui gli darebbe un dolore fisico, ma mantiene ben la distanza tra loro. Quanti passi saranno, uno, due? Cinque?

«Non eri tu quello contrario alle band, ricciolè?»

Ah, gli mancherà. Il soprannome, la voce, tutto. Anche quello che è rimasto nella sua testa.

«E non eri tu, quello contrario alle porte in faccia, Bizio?»

Un colpo basso necessario, solo per vedere se Fabrizio ha il coraggio di strappare qualunque cosa li stia dividendo adesso.

Ma non reagisce come Ermal avrebbe sperato: arrabbiandosi, magari scrollandolo pure per la camicia.

Lo va ad abbracciare, perché Fabrizio è capace solo di questo – nonostante faccia male anche a lui. «Non è una porta in faccia, Ermal.»

La voce di lui è fra i suoi capelli ed Ermal spera ci rimanga impigliata per un altro bel po’.

Fabrizio indugia, respira. «E poi tu non hai bisogno di nessuno.»

Gli nasconde un ultimo bacio nel punto che Ermal ha concesso solo a lui, e si allontana.

_ Ma non è vero_, vorrebbe dirgli Ermal, ma non gli esce la voce neanche per gridargli appresso mentre se ne va. _ È solo che non l’avevo capito prima... _

* * *

_ Non ti amo perché ho _ ** _bisogno_ ** _ di te; ho bisogno di te perché ti amo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contesto: concerto a Trento per Emergency.  
Perché niente lascia più l'amaro in bocca di una realizzazione presa a cerchio ormai chiuso. Ché poi quello che scriviamo è tutto fanon e per questo siamo noi a restarci peggio, LOL  
Mi verrebbe da augurarvi buone feste, ma dopo una shot del genere mi sa che mi lincereste, piuttosto 😂


	12. Faith is believing in something when common sense tells you not to.

** _Faith_ ** ** is believing in something when common sense tells you not to.**

* * *

_ Abbi fede_, gli aveva detto, quando l’accusa era piombata su entrambe le loro teste – una consapevolezza in più per non farlo sentire ancora più abbandonato.

_ Abbi fede_, gli aveva ripetuto, l’ultima volta che avrebbero ragionevolmente calcato il palco della loro _ macchia _– senza pensare a ciò che sarebbe stato, soltanto a ciò che erano, che era quello l’importante.

E «_ Abbi fede _» è ciò che gli ripete Ermal a sua volta, quando Fabrizio sente improvvisamente le gambe mancare a pochi secondi dall’entrata in scena sul palcoscenico dell’Altice Arena, davanti a gente che parla più lingue di quella a cui si rivolge di solito, davanti a più schermi di quelli che poteva sperare sarebbe volata la sua voce, e apparsa la sua eventuale – inevitabile, secondo la vocina della sua coscienza – disfatta.

Finora aveva sempre creduto nei suoi obiettivi perché li aveva sempre visti vicini.

Ma l’Europa intera a cui cantare? Neanche nei suoi incubi.

«Vuoi lasciarmi come un fesso proprio ora?»

Se Ermal fosse rimasto a prenderlo in giro, a stringergli quel braccio nella sua presa _ reale,_ e a non far sparire la propria presenza al suo fianco, allora Fabrizio può permettersi di credere in quel volo impossibile ancora per un po’.

* * *

_ La _ ** _fede_ ** _ è credere in qualcosa quando la ragione ti dice di non farlo. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contesto: Eurovision 2018.  
Giusto per renderci conto del potere che hanno su di noi le persone a cui più teniamo, quando decidiamo di affrontare sfide che crediamo impossibili - soprattutto quelle in cui decidiamo noi per primi di buttarci a capofitto, senza pensare alle conseguenze. E poi sappiamo tutti che la fiducia in sé è già un atto d'amore, non necessariamente romantico, ma sempre e comunque profondo~


	13. I think the worst thing about life would be having to go through it without you.

**I think the worst thing about ** ** life ** ** would be having to go through it _without you._**

* * *

«_ E non sparire. _»

Dio, poteva essere più patetico? Evidentemente, sì.

Ma quell’abisso in cui si è rifiutato più volte di sbirciare è diventato improvvisamente realtà, e fa più male del previsto per Ermal realizzare che tutto questo è finito – perché sì, qualunque occasione verrà incontro nel futuro non sarà più come tutto questo, sarà diverso, e sente un gran peso di arrabbiata ingiustizia calare con quella realizzazione, perché per una volta l’universo non potrebbe girare come desiderano loro – come desidera _ lui_? E fermarsi, già che c’è?

Poi Fabrizio si gira appena per lanciargli un ultimo sorriso, mentre se ne va, e Ermal prova la lancinante consapevolezza che all’idea di tornare da solo alla vecchia vita di sempre dovrà farci l’abitudine.

Così si volta anche lui per andarsene, e non coglie lo sguardo che Fabrizio non ha resistito dal rivolgergli, né la domanda che si è infranta anche nei suoi, di occhi, al vedere sparire lui.

* * *

_ Penso che la cosa peggiore nella _ _vita_ _ sarebbe doverla affrontare **senza di te.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so, forse ho una maledizione per postare cose deprimenti in date festive.  
E le separazioni sono deprimenti in qualsiasi salsa. Specie se da persone a cui abbiamo appena scoperto di tenere più di quanto pensavamo.  
Buon (quasi) anno nuovo a tutti!~


	14. Never say sorry for what you meant to do.

**Never say ** ** _sorry_ ** ** for what you meant to do.**

* * *

A mente lucida, Fabrizio saprebbe dire benissimo cosa lo ha spinto a fare una cosa che, solitamente, è _ decisamente insolito _ che faccia.

Solo che al momento non ci ha pensato, spinto dall’idea che aveva avuto e dalla _ sensazione _ che c’era sotto a spingere di più – dannate _ sensazioni_, se solo non facessero la sua fortuna come cantautore le terrebbe più sotto controllo, per quanto è incerto che ci riuscirebbe.

E allo stradannato messaggio in cui Ermal gli fa l’offeso, ché s’è imbarazzato da morire con quel video che gli ha mandato, e quei cretini dei registi hanno proiettato davanti a tutte quelle persone, Fabrizio sente di essere lui quello più in diritto di essere incazzato.

Ora deve pure chiedergli scusa se gli manca?

* * *

_ Non chiedere mai _ ** _scusa_ ** _ per qualcosa che avevi intenzione di fare. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il contesto è quello del famigerato video alla fondazione Mirafiori <s>se non ho sgarrato pure 'stavolta il nome 😂</s>, e a un possibile risvolto...non proprio felice e contento.
> 
> A parte questo, è un fatto scientificamente provato che per le persone a noi care puntualmente arriviamo a fare cose che nella vita siamo convinti che non faremmo mai e poi mai. Come poi i nostri cari prendano la faccenda, è un'altra questione... 😅


	15. Some things are worth waiting for...even if you have to wait forever.

**Some things are worth ** ** _waiting_ ** ** for...even if you have to wait forever.**

* * *

È cretino. Non c’è altra spiegazione.

Ermal si sente esattamente così, in questo momento.

In cui si è scoperto a fissare Fabrizio e a sentire il suono della sua voce più che la sua risposta e per poco non si perdeva la domanda dell’ennesimo giornalista.

Oh, deve davvero smetterla. Non è il primo artista per cui ha un’ammirazione che si ritrova al fianco, anche se è il primo con cui si è sorpreso a condividere più di una risata a uno scambio di battute particolarmente riuscito.

E ora si ritrova a sperare che si volti verso di lui e lo baci.

Dannazione, deve darsi una seria regolata. Ha trent’anni, non sedici.

Meglio uccidere quelle sensazioni sul nascere. Già, dovrebbe fare proprio così.

Peccato che, per l’ennesima volta da quando è iniziato quel loro viaggio, Ermal alla fine della giornata si ritrovi a fare i conti coi propri pensieri, e ancora una volta si dice che aspetterà l’indomani per capire cosa diamine gli frulla per la testa, e ancora una volta si addormenta sempre più tardi, in un ciclo che sembrerebbe avere fine solo quando Fabrizio metterà la sua parola in tutto quello.

...e ha persino pensato _ quando_, maledizione!

* * *

_ Per alcune cose vale la pena _ ** _aspettare_**_...anche se si deve aspettare per sempre. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il contesto qui è generico, può essere i giorni di Sanremo 2018 come quelli di Lisbona.
> 
> Se il denial è forte in questa shot, non avete idea di quanto lo sia nell'autrice.  
Ma anche un po' in tutti noi quando ci rendiamo conto di essere effettivamente partiti per una certa persona, soprattutto se dobbiamo costantemente ASPETTARE per dirglielo, tergiversare, non lasciarcelo scappare...perché altrimenti accadrebbe una catastrofe. O forse no, sapete?


	16. For some moments in life, there are no words.

**For some moments in life, there are no ** ** _words_****.**

* * *

«_ È inutile che mi guardi così, non ti limono mica! _»

Fabrizio _ lo sa. _

Lo sa che è passata un’intera rivoluzione del pianeta Terra prima che lui si risvegliasse dall’improvviso congelamento del cervello che gli ha gettato quella risposta buttata così a caso da Ermal.

Lo sa che figura ci sta facendo, lo sa come _ tutti gli altri _ poi commenteranno la sua reazione. (Non che poi lui risponde a quei commenti, eh.)

Così, invece che rispondere a tono come Ermal meriterebbe, o magari afferrarlo per la faccia ed effettivamente baciarselo lì, davanti a quei _ tutti_, in diretta o forse in registrazione, boh, d’improvviso non lo ricorda nemmeno più, Fabrizio sceglie di mettersi a ridere, anzi, ridere sonoramente.

Perché, in effetti, ha il cervello ancora troppo congelato per trovare due parole decenti da mettere in fila che non meritino decisamente un altro momento per essere espresse, e possibilmente _ non _davanti alla televisione nazionale.

* * *

_ Per alcuni momenti della vita, non ci sono _ ** _parole_ ** _ . _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continua l'awkardness, continuano le introspezioni nelle memorabili interviste dei MetaMoro - qui la memorabilissima di Amici 2019 - e io mi chiedo quando finirò l'ispirazione.
> 
> C'è da dire che stare sotto un treno per una persona ci porta non solo a fare follie ma anche a imbarazzantissimi silenzi, che dire, mi sa che sto più trascrivendo la mia vita sentimentale che altro in questi capitoli! 😂


	17. All I want is for someone to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay.

**All I want is for someone to ** ** _hold_ ** ** me and tell me that everything is going to be okay.**

* * *

Ermal, tanto per cambiare, aveva un pensiero tutto suo a riguardo persino degli abbracci. E lui era uno che si ricredeva facilmente.

Non ricordava quando la cosa aveva smesso di dargli fastidio. Ricordava solo che ci stesse bene. Tra le braccia di Fabrizio, o quando gli carezzava distrattamente i capelli. La prima soprattutto, però.

E sì che l’aveva bonariamente preso in giro pure su quella sua infinita ricerca della benedetta pace. Ermal credeva di essere a posto, in tal senso.

Non si era reso conto di sentirsi in pace proprio nei suoi abbracci, con la sensazione che per quanto il mondo potesse girare al contrario, che la sessione di prove fosse andata di merda, che loro, o gli altri, erano in ritardo ed era tutto un casino, che nonostante tutto questo sarebbe andato comunque tutto bene una volta che quel nodo confortante intorno a lui si sarebbe svolto. Era come una magia, capace di assorbire quel mostriciattolo della paura che ancora cercava di agitarsi impazzito nel suo stomaco.

Peccato che ci aveva già scritto Baglioni sull’argomento, ne sarebbe uscita fuori una bella canzone. Ma Ermal non se ne dispiaceva particolarmente.

Non fin quando Fabrizio l’avrebbe tenuto stretto a sé, e allora sì che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

* * *

_ Tutto ciò che voglio è qualcuno che mi  _ ** _tenga stretto _ ** _ e mi dica che andrà tutto bene. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanto per cambiare non ricordo più quale sia la canzone in questione del buon vecchio Claudio. Ho una memoria per la vecchia scuola che è imbarazzante.
> 
> Non è proprio il contesto storico migliore per una oneshot del genere, ma è sempre un buon momento per scrivere robe consolatorie o che comunque aiutino a passare un po' il tempo.
> 
> Ci sono persone che necessitano del contatto fisico con gli altri, e poi persone che meno ne hanno e più vivono felici. Ma tutti possiamo concordare che se si tratta di qualcuno a cui teniamo particolarmente, nessuno di noi si ricorda il momento preciso in cui abbiamo capito che stare tra le sue braccia, o avere una sua parola di conforto, ci rassicura come nessun'altra cosa al mondo~


	18. Someone asked me what I saw in you, and my only answer was everything.

**Someone asked me what I saw in you, and my only answer was ** ** _everything._ **

* * *

_ «Ma perché voi due insieme?» _

Fabrizio stesso talvolta se lo chiedeva.

_ Perché ha talento. _

_ Perché capisce. _

_ Perché m'ha detto sì quando l'ho chiamato, che altro volete che ve dica? _

Ha smesso poi di chiederselo, quando è diventato così naturale da non pensarci neanche più.

_ Perché è Ermal _.

Non trovava ragioni più articolate, _ perché è Ermal _ riassumeva il tutto, a suo parere. Non era in grado di spiegare una canzone, come poteva quindi Fabrizio spiegare il legante tra loro due, tutto quel miscuglio di certezze e sensazioni?

Non poteva.

Semplicemente, non poteva.

Ma vai a sapere che si pensava la gente se rispondeva così...

* * *

_ Qualcuno mi ha chiesto che cosa ci ho visto in te, e la mia sola risposta era _ ** _tutto_**_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché se proviamo a ragionare sugli effettivi motivi che ci legano alle persone a noi più care, non giungiamo ad altre conclusioni che non siano _perché sì_ \- infantile, forse, ma vero: siamo legati e basta, e proprio in virtù di questo legame non riusciamo nè possiamo spiegarlo; possiamo solo accettare che esiste, ché poi alla fine è questo che basta, per noi~


	19. Sometimes, you need to run away to see who will follow.

**Sometimes, you need to run away to see who will ** ** _follow_****.**

* * *

Non è che Ermal non voglia restare, non voglia prendere una parte – _ vuoi affogare o provi a nuoto?_, gli canta a tradimento il cervello in quei momenti. Lui è sempre restato, _ sempre_, anche quando la barca stava affondando – _ affogare _pare la sua risposta, almeno finché non si ricorda che non ne vale la pena se la porta s’è chiusa, e allora nuota via, di nuovo verso la propria vita, ché nessuno se la vive al posto suo. Ma è restato troppe volte, ha preferito annegare più di quante ne possa contare.

Per una volta, vorrebbe che qualcuno anneghi per lui – che sia qualcun altro a restare, a seguirlo se fosse lui ad andarsene.

Perché lui per Fabrizio sarebbe rimasto, eccome se l’avrebbe fatto. Già dall’inizio aveva capito che se fosse andato a fondo, lui l’avrebbe seguito, mettendosi pure delle pietre nelle tasche per non lasciarlo solo.

Ma ricorda qual è il prezzo da pagare, ora più che mai, per _ scegliere _di affondare, più che lasciarsi farlo per inerzia.

Per cui Ermal ha iniziato ad andar via – a nuotare lontano, più che lasciarsi trascinare al fondo; ha iniziato a lanciare la pietra e nascondere se stesso dietro l’angolo, più che la mano dietro la schiena, ha iniziato a farlo per gioco per non rendere conto a se stesso di volerlo fare veramente, e sentirsi un ipocrita.

Ma non ha tempo per darsene colpa, troppo impegnato a sbirciare se Fabrizio stia seguendo i suoi sassolini o abbia preso la strada del vento, perché in tutto quello Ermal è anche stato sfortunato, a voler farsi seguire da una persona così incostante.

Può solo sperare che quelle briciole di verità che gli lascia ogni tanto non siano poi così pesanti da raccogliere.

* * *

_ A volte, devi fuggire per vedere chi ti _ ** _seguirà_**_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa più brutta di affezionarci a qualcuno, decisamente, è l'impossibilità di sapere se le cose resteranno per sempre così o se cambieranno, se resteremo legati o un bel giorno l'altra parte prenderà e se ne andrà, al soffio del vento dell'est. (50 punti a chi l'ha capita!) E il rischio peggiore, è proprio quello dell'allontanarci noi per vedere se il legame è così solido come appare.  
È triste, regà, che altro posso dì?


	20. Goodbyes make you realize what you've gained, what you've felt, and what you've taken for granted.

** Goodbyes ** ** make you realize what you've gained, what you've felt, and what you've taken for _granted_.**

* * *

_ Non sparire_, gli ha detto Ermal.

E Fabrizio non è sparito, infatti, tutt’altro: gli sarà stato vicino più di quanto il suo compare avesse inteso con quella battuta, o preghiera che fosse.

Ma erano entrambi abbastanza adulti per capire che ognuno ha la propria vita da gestire, e quei fili che vorremmo tanto tenerci attaccati un bel giorno hanno da essere rescissi.

Così, Fabrizio l’aveva lasciato andare.

A meno di un messaggio ogni tanto, per gli auguri, o a riguardo di qualcosa che gli faceva venire in mente i giorni andati di Sanremo e Lisbona, Ermal non era più una costante nella sua vita, non come lo era stato per quel periodo ormai lontano.

Ma era normale: tutti i periodi, per definizione stessa del termine, hanno una fine; tutte le persone che incontriamo in vita, a un certo punto, pigliano strade che deviano dalla nostra. Era così che doveva andare, e meno male che non era andata peggio, si diceva Fabrizio.

Ci sono momenti in cui gli manca, però. Attimi in cui si ritrova a pensare che Ermal avrebbe avuto di sicuro un commento dei suoi per quella nuova melodia che gli era venuta in mente, o per l’ennesima camicia che aveva deciso di mettersi, e si ritrovava a chiedersi _ chissà, forse, come sarebbe andata se… _

Ed è a quel punto che tronca tutti i pensieri, perché l’idea di affrontare l’ennesimo rimpianto – l’ennesima vita che avrebbe potuto vivere – Fabrizio non è sicuro di riuscire a reggerla, non ancora.

* * *

_ Gli _ _arrivederci_ _ ti fanno capire cos'hai ottenuto, cos'hai provato e cosa hai dato per **scontato**. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contesto: periodo immediatamente post-tutto, quando le sensazioni sono ancora ben impresse.  
In un certo senso è l'altra faccia del capitolo 13, anche perché la frase in questione verte su premesse un po' simili.
> 
> Prendere per scontata la presenza di chiunque nella nostra vita, è la cosa peggiore che potremmo fare, ma è innegabile che lo facciamo senza accorgercene. E di questi tempi soprattutto, vige il detto "non sai quello che hai finché non lo perdi".  
<s>Sta scivolando pian piano nell'angst anche questa raccolta e ne sono FELICE. Basta con la carie da romance fluff e spensierato! 😈</s>


	21. I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you.

**I never knew I had a dream until that dream was ** ** _you_****.**

* * *

Ermal era sempre stato certo di cosa voleva nella vita.

Molte persone tendevano a confondere la parola “sogno” con “obiettivo”. Lui no. Sapeva che i sogni e gli obiettivi non coincidono mai. Gli obiettivi o si realizzano, o non si realizzano. I sogni restano nel cervello che li ha partoriti, e non si realizzano mai. Per cui, aveva sempre badato bene a non fare dei propri sogni i propri obiettivi. Delusioni del genere erano troppo cocenti perché il suo orgoglio potesse sopportarle senza frantumarlo.

Poi si era permesso di credere in quel che Fabrizio gli diceva, e dimostrava, e dimenticava, ed Ermal si ritrovò improvvisamente a non sapere più quanta differenza ci fosse in quel che sperava e quel che voleva ottenere.

* * *

_ Non ho mai saputo di avere un sogno finché quel sogno non eri _ ** _tu_**_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché se permettiamo a una persona di occupare tanto spazio nella nostra vita, ma soprattutto nel nostro cuore, inevitabilmente finirà per cambiare anche solo uno dei nostri obiettivi, o sogni, e altrettanto inevitabilmente, senza che sappiamo già se avrà un lieto fine o no, quella persona finisce per diventarlo~


	22. People wish upon stars because one day, they hope that those wishes will come true.

**People ** ** _wish upon stars_ ** ** because one day, they hope that those wishes will come true.**

* * *

«Parli un sacco di stelle, nelle tue canzoni.»

«Davvero? Non l’avrei mai notato.» Ma Ermal sorride come se fosse lusingato di quell’osservazione.

Fabrizio ne è contento, in un certo qual senso. «Come mai?»

«In passato si credeva che nelle stelle vi fosse inciso il destino di tutti. È un concetto che mi piaceva.» Ermal fa spallucce. «E poi sono sempre molto romantiche», aggiunge, con quel sorrisino che Fabrizio ormai conosce a memoria.

«Ovviamente...»

«Tu hai mai espresso un desiderio alle stelle cadenti?»

«Ogni notte di san Lorenzo», risponde Fabrizio, arcuando le sopracciglia, ma già dal suo tono di voce si capisce che è ironico. «E tu?»

Ermal pare esitare, nel suo sguardo, poi scuote appena il capo. «Non m’è mai servito. Non è una stella che realizzerà i miei obiettivi.»

«Peccato», si fa sfuggire Fabrizio, vedendolo andar via. Forse ha pensato che la conversazione fosse conclusa.

E si ritrova lui a pensare che, forse, le stelle potrebbero pure esaudirgli un suo desiderio impossibile.

* * *

_Le persone _**_esprimono desideri_** **_alle stelle_**_ perché sperano che un giorno, diverranno realtà._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché sarà una gran baggianata, o magari sarà anche vero, che ne sappiamo, ma ci siamo ritrovati tutti almeno una volta ad affidare i nostri desideri a una cometa <s>o alla scia chimica di un aereo</s> o a qualunque stratagemma "altro". Specialmente quei desideri che non abbiamo il coraggio di prendere in mano e far avverare noi stessi.


	23. We're so weird. That's what I like about us, actually.

**We're so ** **weird****. That's what I like about _us,_ actually.**

* * *

«Ma perché sei sempre in ritardo?»

«E tu perché non te stai mai zitto?»

Ermal ricambiò l’occhiataccia a Fabrizio.

E poi scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, sdraiati sul pavimento di quel teatro come fosse una cosa assolutamente normale.

Risero ancora di quella stessa stupida allegria, a distanza di due anni, rincorrendosi dietro le quinte di un teatro completamente diverso.

«Mò però fai il serio», disse Ermal, acchiappando Fabrizio con un braccio attorno alle spalle.

Fabrizio se lo strinse contro, senza neanche badare all’eventualità che qualcuno potesse notarli. «Perché, quando mai abbiamo fatto i seri, noi?»

Ermal evitò di pensare a quanto, in realtà, gli sarebbe piaciuto essere stato un po’ più serio, in precedenza. Quando ancora aveva una possibilità, ma non ci volle pensare.

Non voleva rovinarsi anche quel momento.

* * *

_ Siamo così _ _strani__. È questo che mi piace di **noi**, a dire il vero. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il contesto di questa è in realtà spaccato in due: la prima parte si rifà all'ESC 2018, quando hanno registrato la cartolina (e la foto in cui uno dormiva, l'altro suonava la chitarra, come biasimare entrambi voglio dì), mentre la seconda parte alla 'reunion' a Una storia da cantare (2020).  
E...penso non ci sia null'altro da dire. Se non che questa è proprio la 'loro' frase.
> 
> Io sono una che non si arrende mai. Ma allo stesso tempo, so riconoscere quando mi caccio in qualcosa più grande di me. Il più delle volte.  
Di questa raccolta avevo completato i capitoli fino a questa frase - due o tre a parte, le successive le trovo abbastanza ripetitive (non che pure in precedenza non ce ne siano state che ripetevano un po' lo stesso concetto), e piuttosto che aspettare <s>QUELLA BALDRACCA DI CALLIOPE</s> alla lunga l'ispirazione per continuare e che potrebbe non arrivare mai, preferisco chiuderla qui e procedere con gli altri progetti che m'ero prefissata.  
Anche perché in questa m'ero imposta di restare sul più possibile 'canon' e, si sa, in un fandom RPF di canon non c'è un bel niente. È stato molto difficile tenermi su questa falsariga e sarebbe stato ancora più difficile proseguire fino alla fine, lo ammetto: mi spiace di essermi fermata a due capitoli dalla metà, ma sempre meglio che cercare di estrapolare a forza altre oneshot e rovinare il lavoro semplicemente per portarlo a termine.
> 
> Ciononostante, spero abbiate apprezzato ugualmente questo regalo 'uscito a metà' di ringraziamento, per il vostro supporto e come sempre tutta la vostra pazienza~ ♡
> 
> E, come mi ero ripromessa di fare nelle note finalissime, cercherò di ringraziarvi uno per uno, sperando di non lasciarmi qualche nome appresso - nel caso, date pure la colpa al mio pc.
> 
> ~ chi si è fermato a leggere, ovviamente ♡  
~ chi oltre a leggere ha voluto lasciare anche dei kudos ♡ : LarryStylinson7, Lup20, MIRTILLA_WAY, Layla_93, the_little_dreamer, sasanelle, BloodyWings, moshy89, luce_incanto, volleylover_09, facciamouscireilsole, Tymi, Micetta, DonaSorry, GioTanner, LadyCharlotte, timehaschangedme, BlackCobra, noveprimavere, Elissa, n0cturnal_spirit, ellyiggy, Littlejo, piccola_stella, schegge_97, rossonmars, nina990, F_A_E_R, mightaswellenjoytheride, RicordoSenzaOrigine, Erule, meta_Moro14, Wintersoldier_93, MyDemonicas, Ilaria22, bonnieblue39, romanticasemiva, NatePontmercy, Piovenelpineto, Eara, Haluskein, AlmaAlma, Leo_Manson, Comenonmai, eltanin148, sublimepostsong, Universosottoundiversocielo, Lannwit, LouPhoenix, Lesamisdeenjolras, Entropia906, Ginny_00, dreamers_queen, Vfifi8, BlackCobra, itsilariia, Callie0907, CookieMaker, ipensieridiZo, baekugo, AboriginalAnemia, Fermiconlemani, Roses_symphony, cripplingdepresso, JokerSmiles, brandy_amber, TowardsThere, stilesssmile, Kralovska, Sparklesoul, Pauluqueta, FabMoro75, am_amaterasu, Killian0606, itsfr4s, elisicci, rob8102, gimmi14, total_black_0, Sabri_Mobrici, misskyeyes, Shanimalrules, Ness_24, MartiSkin, KarmyBagginshield, cherrystraw, phileinasteres, skyearth85, A_Hawk, Margucci19, Iamaquestiontotheworld, YellowAndBlue, gloriabourne, candela_accesa, AFabulousMermaid, xthesblurg, baking_breadjamin, noneedposts, alienwithamask, AlessandraMobrici, akalover, Elisa83, KittyHawke, logicaamare, SunshineTaj, delmaraly, misalvichipuoo, igniiiis, Jude17, Deb_or_not, Whtstark, tigragrece  
~ chi ha avuto anche il tempo e la voglia di lasciare un commento ♡ : Crys, romanticasemiva, GioTanner, MyDemonicas, meta_Moro14, BlackCobra, JokerSmiles, cripplingdepresso, DonaSorry, AboriginalAnemia, Vfifi8, nina990, RicordoSenzaOrigine, Lazybones_8, F_A_E_R, Callie0907, AlmaAlma, n0cturnal_spirit, luce_incanto, skyearth85, YellowAndBlue, ellyiggy, gloriabourne, Iamaquestiontotheworld, KittyHawke, logicaamare, Elisa83, Micetta, sublimepostsong, Sabri_Mobrici  
~ chi ha addirittura messo una fic nei bookmark ♡ : Tymi, TowardsThere, Sociallyawkwardwriter, meta_Moro14, GioTanner, eltanin148, itsilariia, rossonmars, Callie0907, moshy89, F_A_E_R, Jude17, Roses_symphony, cripplingdepresso, Sparklesoul, facciamouscireilsole  
~ i 14 utenti che hanno cliccato sul tasto 'Subscribe' del mio profilo: non so chi ve l'ha fatto fare, ma, _wow_.♡ Dovete avere DAVVERO molta pazienza 😂


End file.
